


Call me a shark

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Con Artists, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pool & Billiards, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: After a hard case the SVU squad decide to go for drinks and end up learning a few lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

You have been a detective with the Manhattan SVU for almost three years. You have been partneres with one Sonny Carisi since he started and you two formed a tight bond. You were protective of the tall blonde detective, he acted like a brother to you. So after a rough case that left the whole squad relieved when it was over, sonny suggested drinks... You gladly went along.

Liv, fin and Amanda passed and went home. This left you, Dodds, carisi, and Barba in a bar talking shop.

"I'm not saying you did a bad job councilor, but you definitely could've did better on that last cross," you smiled at his eye roll from your statement.

"The case won (y/l/n), don't pick it apart."

"I'm gonna play pool. Anyone care to join me?" Carisi stood sitting his beer down.

Everyone passed and watched sonny walk to the tables towards the back. The Three of you went back to chatting at your table, giving a occasional glance towards sonny. He had three guys with him and you swore you saw him lay down cash on the corner socket.  ** _damn it carisi, don't bet on pool._**  Your eyes kept glancing his way to see his disappointed face and you suddenly felt sick.

"You OK (y/n)?" Dodds nudged you.

"Yeah, sorry I zoned out."

"You keep staring at carisi." Barba smirked, "is there something your not telling us?"

You glared at him, "nothing is happening between us."

"Surrrrrrrre. Then why are you staring?" Barba raised his brow.

"Tell me something doesn't look fishy over there," you nodded that way, "I think carisi is getting scammed."

"Why? Cause he has a constipated face... That's normal."

"He could just be losing," Dodds glared at barba, "it's probably nothing."

You shrugged it off and went on talking until carisi came back over. He got another beer and put it on a tab, you frowned.  ** _He never run tabs, he always forgets to pay at the end of the night._**

"sonny, where's your money?" You locked eyes.

He folded, "they played me... Took all my cash."

"How much." You watched carisi fidget.

"100."

Dodds and Barba looked up at that, "they took your money?... Carisi your a cop, bust them and take it back."

"They won it fair and square." Carisi sighed.

"Give me a minute." You stood up and pulled out your cash.

"What are you doing?" Barba asked.

"Winning it back."

"What do you think you are, a pool shark?" Barba shot back.

"Nah... Just watch."

You smirked, tossed off your leather jacket, and undid the two buttons you could reach on your blouse from under your vest. You pulled your hair tie out and shook your hair lose before walking over with your hands halfway in your back Jean pockets.

"Hey boys, can I play?"

"Sorry we only play games with money involved," the prick was eyeing your body, "wouldn't want to take your money ya pretty little thing."

"Please," you pouted and leaned forward just enough for them to see the edge of your bra, "I got extra cash to spend."

He bit his lip, "OK princess. 50 good?" 

"What about," you pulled out the cash and counted it for them, "120?"

"That's alot of cash princess, sure you want to?" He leaned in a little closer to check out your cleavage again.

"Tell you what, if I lose... You also buy me a drink. OK?"

"Deal. You break."

They racked the balls and you dropped the cash down on the corner with his cash. He handed you a pool cue and you did a little bit of messing with it and giggled as you dropped it. He offered to help show you how to hold it, then you did a poor break. 

"Well... I get a drink either way so, can't complain." You winked and he took his shot.

He made it and you sighed, he repeated and then missed the third shot. You did a little giggle as he watched your ass during your little walk to the juke box. 

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry I just thought it was toooooooooo quiet. Need some music," you found the song you wanted and did a little squeak, "yes they have it."

You pressed play and walked back over as it dropped the CD into place. The prick motioned you to take a shot and watched your ass as you bent over. You smirked as the music started and you shifted your hold.

___I kn-kn-know a girl_

_S_ _he gets what she wants all the time_

_'Cause she's fine_

_But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess._

  
_Make you so blind_  
_But you don't mind_  


 

She takes the shot and nails it. She swings the cue just a little as she moved to her next shot.

 

  
_'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl_  
_She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl_  


  
_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_  
_She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends_  
_And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched_  
_She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back_  


 

You take the shot and hit a perfect bank shot. You did a little spin and during it caught your three boys watching intently. You lined up your next shot.

 

  
_Sayin' yeah, and you want her_  
_But she's so mean_  
_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_  
_Yeah, and you want her_  
_But she's so mean_  
_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_  


 

You take the shot, jumping his solid with the cue ball and sinking two of yours. You moved to your next shot and smile, your backside is perfectly placed in your boys's line of sight. So you make sure to give them a good view as you lined up the next shot.

 

  
_You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth_  
_She'll freak out_  
_You better get your shit together_  
_'Cause she's bringing you down, now_  
_Yeah, boy, you better, you better_  


_'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl_

 

You take the shot and shake your ass just a little when it sunk. You rolled back on your heals and caught the next shot.

  
_She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl, girl_  


  
_She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says_  
_She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head_  
_And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that_  
_She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back_  


  
_Sayin' yeah, and you want her_  
_But she's so mean_  


 

You lined the shot and sunk it perfect, whipping your hair back when you stood up and found the last shot.

  
_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_  
_Yeah, and you want her_  
_But she's so mean_  
_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_  


 

You found the perfect shot and couldn't help it. You sat on the corner of the table and leaned back with a perfectly arched back. Sliding the cue through the little hole made against the table now thinks to your body.

 

  
_Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy_  
_She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'_  
_Crazy_  


 

The music hits the right point as you lifted one leg up and rested the foot on the other side of your other leg. Slowly arching the other one up, making you feel more like a porn star then a detective at this point. You lined up the shot and watched carefully as you strike the cue ball.

 

  
_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_  
_She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends_  
_And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched_  
_She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back_  


 

The cue ball hits and sinks the eight ball giving you the win. You sat up with a huge smirk and whipped your hair back before brushing it off to the side. You slipped off the table slowly and grabbed the cash from the corner.

 

  
_Sayin' yeah, and you want her_  
_But she's so mean_  
_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_  
_Yeah, and you want her_  
_But she's so mean_  
_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_  


 

You walked past the prick blowing him a kiss before slapping your ass. 

  
_Yeah, and you want her_  
_Yeah, you want her_  
_Yeah, I know how you want her, but she's so mean_  
_(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_  


You were almost halfway back when the guy grabbed your arm, "you con me you bitch!"

"Like you weren't conning everyone else. Step off dick." You tugged your arm away before he grabbed your waist.

"I want my money and you can leave." He growled In your ear.

You seen a Dodds, carisi, and Barba start to get up to walk your way and you couldn't help yourself, "last time...Let go."

"Hell no."

You lifted your right foot and mule kicked him in the nuts. He let go and you turned to see him leaning on the floor almost in tears.

"Next time bub, don't try to con a fucking cop." You flashed your badge from your front Jean pocket before strutting over to your table with a smile. "Next round is on me... Well more like Mr. Prick back there."

You slid 100 to carisi and smiled, "now I won't always be here to beat up the bully and get your lunch money back brother."

Everyone laughed and carisi thanked you perfusly. You winked and ordered another round... Well this was a interesting night. Your phone dinged to signal a text, you looked at the name and barely hid your shock....


	2. A dashing young detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi/you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the last one leaves off

**Sonny**

  * **Thanks again. Your the best... And put on one hell of a show.**



You held back a blush and laid the phone face down on the table. It was getting late and Barba decided he needed to go, Dodds followed him out saying he needed a nap. You sighed and stood up pulling on the jacket.

"I should be headin he too."

"Let me walk ya." Carisi stood and pulled his suit jacket on.

"I'm a big girl sonny, I think I can handle it." You blushed brightly as his hand grazed your arm before pushing on your lower back softly.

"Oh I know you are after that, but I owe you something for that." He smiled down at you as he lead you out.

"Fine, walk me home sonny boy."

You two walked the three blocks to your apartment slowly. Admiring the beautiful August night sky, and his soft voice chating about his niece he watches on occasion. He had you giggling and laughing before the short walk was finished... You didn't want him to go.

"Hey sonny, would you like to come in for a drink or something?"

"Uhhhmm... Yeah sure," he smiled and followed you in.

"Good cause, race ya!"

You took up off the steps with sonny right behind you. It wasn't his first time going to your apartment and he knew just where to pass. He caught you at the second floor dock and got ahead of you. The last to flights were high jumps on attempts to pass but sonny blocked you. He tapped your door before you could and smiled as you unlocked the door. He held his hands up like he just won a medal and whisper chanting 'ca-ris-si, ca-ris-si...'. you rolled your eyes as he finally stepped in your apartment.

"And the handsome cop wins the race."

"I would've said dashing cop," you chuckled and he joined you. "Care for a drink?"

"Just water." He leaned on your half bar, "so what is my prize?"

"What prize?"

"For winning the race."

"I don't know... What do you want?"

You turned around and to find a carisi pinning you against the fridge.

"You... I want you (y/n)." He bent down to kiss you.

Your hands flew up to his hair as he deepened the kiss, one of his hands raising your leg. He ran his hand to your knee and lifted it over his waist. Repeating with your other leg before lifting you up. He carried you to the couch and pushed you down into it, without breaking the kiss. He moved your left leg up over the back of the couch before undoing your jeans.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

He smiled down as you tugged his belt lose. He kicked his pants off and leaned back to pull of his jacket, vest, and shirt. He help relieve you of your shirt, vest, pants, bra, and underwear. You laid naked below your partner, his eyes drinking you in.

"Your beautiful (y/n)."

"Shut up and kiss me," you tugged him down and clacked your teeth together as you both fought for dominance.

His hands dug into your hips, pulling you up and running a hand over your lower lips.  _ **I need more... God sonny, more. I need more.**_ you panted and bit down on his shoulder when he finally slid them in. A finger thrusted into you, curling up before he pulled it out.

"Fuck carisi... More, I need more."

He kissed you again as he pushed his boxers down, distracting you from what was to come. He lined up at your entrance and rolled his hips just enough for you to feel his head enter and retract. You whimpered into the kiss before he pushed in. Nice and slow, agonizingly slow, but damn was he big enough to make you moan. 

He stopped fully sheathed within you, the two of you staring at each other.

"(Y/n)..."

"We can stop if you want... But I don't." You interrupted him, "stop asking permission and just start fucking me."

He smirked, "you always had a (thrust) way (thrust) with (thrust) words (thrust)."

You gasped as he rammed your cervix with each word.  _ **I should've done this a long time ago.**_ you grabbed ahold his shoulder blade with one hand and his ass with the other, squeezing it to spur him on. He must've loved the attention because he doubled down on his speed and sent you over the edge. You screamed his name as his hips stuttered, he stopped inside of you trying to hold back. You pushed him back and quickly bent forward to suck him off. Licking his head gently before taking him in all the way and swallowing. His hands pushed your hair out of your face and made you look at him. Your right hand reaching back to caress his sac, making him cum immediately.

He screamed your name, his legs starting to give out. You sat up and pulled him down on top of you. His head landing on your chest this time. You rubbed his back and steadied your breathing.

"Where did you learn that?" He murmured.

"Which part?"

"The pool."

You laughed, "we just had sex and you are wondering where I learned to play pool?"

"To be fair, it was the pool playing that made me do this."

"So if I didn't play pool I would be sleeping right now and had no sex tonight?" You smirked, "fuck, I need to play pool more."

"Next time we need a pool table." He laughed.

"Oh sonny." You chuckled.

"And I will definitely need to see that last shot again, but minus the clothes."

"Whatever you want... As long as it ends like this." You kissed the top of his head and let out a soft giggle as his hair tickled your nose.

Sleep came quickly, and strangely the sleep position you two were in weren't uncomfortable. Maybe it was just finally having someone sleeping with you, but it was the best night of sleep you ever had.


	3. A different side of the Sargent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodds/you

**Mike**

  * **I don't know whether to arrest you for scamming or indecency.**



You hid your blush as you dropped the phone face down on the table. Everyone had another round before deciding to leave. Carisi thanked you yet again and offered to walk you home. You refused and said you wanted one more before you leave, Barba made a joke about trouble in paradise before following him out. Mike said he wanted to talk to you real quick before he left, waiting till they walked out.

"What's up Sargent?"

He bit his lip, looking like he was holding something in, "you don't have to call me that, we aren't working."

You smiled, "just habit, I mean you even look like a Sargent so it just comes out that way."

He raised a brow with a smirk, "I look like a Sargent?"

"Yeah, you know... All authoritive and what not." You blushed as he chuckled.

"(y/n), I can honestly say I never heard it put that way." He smiled warmly at your blush, "but I see what your saying."

"What did you want to talk about?"

You took a sip, he spoke, "I wanted to talk about that little show over there and how it looked like you were doing it for us."

Needless to say your drink left your mouth and it went towards a young kid walking past your table. You blushed more as he just laughes and the kid gives you a dirty look. Your mind is void of any intelligence at this point, he caught your game and seemed to be playing one himself... Or was he. 

"I... Uhmmm... I uh.... Uhmmm..."

"Don't worry," he leaned over by your ear, "I liked it."

You weren't sure what was happening, was your Sargent coming on to you or messing with you? Let's be serious, you've watched him before... I mean he was hot. Much better looking and less of an asshole then his father once he started to settle in.... But he was technically your boss.

"I...I feel kinda hot, need air."

You rushed out without your jacket, breathing in the fresh city air and trying to focus. The summer night sky was distracting, what little you could see after the light pollution. You didn't even hear the door.

"Hey (y/n), you forgot this... And the bill." Dodds handed you your jacket and smiled.

"Shit, I should pay tha..."

"I took care of it." He smiled as you shrugged the jacket on.

"Please let me repay you."

"I don't want your money, just let me walk you home." He motioned down the street, "or do we need a cab?"

"No I'm just a few blocks away," you giggled a little and bit your lip, "if that's the payment you want then sure... Walk me home."

He walked beside you, talking about random chatter that didn't involve work. A couple childhood stories and even why he wanted to be a cop, which to your surprise wasn't because of daddy. You almost felt sad when you reached your building and stopped.

"Well, this is me."

"It was great talking (y/n)."

"Yeah, it was." You smiled, "bye Mike."

"Night (y/n)."

You were unlocking your door and heard him starting to walk away and it hit you.... Ask him in... Give it a try.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned towards you, "come in... Please?"

He smiled and nodded, "sure."

He followed you up the steps, a careful eye as you walked. You'd be lying if you said you didn't swing your hips alittle. You talked alittle about moving to New York as you climbed up but being your clumsy self, your foot slips on a step. You were about to fall back when a strong arm grabbed your waist and a vast chest caught your back.

"You OK (y/n)?"

"Yeah... I'm good."

He smiled as you didn't try to move, "do I need to carry you the rest of the way?"

That snapped you out of your daydreaming state, "no! I mean nope I got it."

You took a step and your ankled gave out as he steady you from your second fall, "OK... Maybe you should."

He chuckled and counted, "1...2...3" he picked you up and held you bridal style as he carried you up the final fight of steps and to your door. 

You unlocked the door and he walked you over to the couch. He sat you down carefully and pulled your pant leg up, checking your ankle. You winced when he moved it and almost screamed when he pushed against it.

"I think you sprained it?"

"Me too doctor Mike."

He smirked at your sarcastic comeback. He lifted you back up and started to carry you back to your bedroom. He slightly kicked each door till he found a bed and laid you down on it as you giggled.

"You could've just asked which room it was."

" There was three doors, I figured I would find it quick enough." He slipped a pillow under your ankle, "do you have a first aid kit?"

"Bathroom under the sink."

He walked out of the room and you heard a door creaked then immediately creak back before the other door moves. You giggled at him finding the wrong room again before he back to the bed room.

"Do I need to draw a map?"

He scuffed, "not now, I already found it."

You laughed as he wrapped your ankles, "so Mike, I know you have this thing with getting shot but... How do you know first aid?"

"Getting shot, pulling muscles, and you know... Childhood." He chuckled.

"You know, I see it now..... Danger prone."

"There we go." He sealed the wrap, "good as new."

"Thanks..." You pulled up and almost bumped into his head. Your eyes locked and a thick tension filled the room. "Uhmmm..."

Your lips locked on his, your teeth clacking as your tongues brushes against each other gently. You pulled back and quickly blushed. You stuttered through an apology and he just shook his head before kissing you to shut you up. He waited till your lips stopped moving before he pulled back.

"Don't apologize... I've been thinking about doing that for weeks now."

You felt flushed as you let his hands undo your vest and shirt. He pushed your clothes down your arms and tugged your jeans off. You pushed his shirt off and tugged at his belt. He undid the belt and leaned you back as he kicked the pants off. He kissed your neck, tonguing your pulse as you ran your hands down his back. You craved more, _**God I wonder if he feels as good as he gives in foreplay.**_ You tugged on his waist band, giving a little snap. He nipped at your pulse before pulling back when your hand grabs his manhood.

"You feel awfully hard sargent...need some help?"

"Yes, god yes."

You tug him a few times as he struggled to stay above you. He gasped when you did a little twist movement,  his eyes going dark.

"You know... I have more talented parts then my hands sargent."

"You sure," he waits for you to confirm before pulling your sprained ankle over his shoulder, "verbal....I need to hear it."

"Yes... please sargent, please fuck me." You whined just a little.

He lined up and pushed in, you both gasp as you constricted around him. He slowly pushed in, bottoming out as you arched back. His eye drank in your covered chest, needing to see more. His hand undid your bra while he slowly started to thrust. His mouth latched onto the first nipple that came into view as he tossed your bra over his head. Your body pushed up against his, begging for more as his thrust slowed to a agonizingly slow pace. 

"More... Sargent I need more."

He flicked your nipple before pulling back and kissing you again. You gave him full control and he didn't disappoint. One hand on your shoulder so he could slam into you and the other proping him up above you so we could watch your face. His hips were moving faster then you could believe and it felt like he was sawing you in half. You loved it. 

"Gooooooooood.... More Mike, more please."

He chuckled, "what happened to Sargent?"

"I call you the fucking queen of England if you can give me more."

He took the challenge, rolling over so you were on top. He watched to make sure your ankle wasn't in a bad spot before lifting his hips up. He brought his legs in tight and waited for you to get comfortable. You leaned forward just enough to rest your hands on his chest, then he started again. This time he was going much deeper but also faster, snapping against your hips and bouncing you forward. You were barely able to focus, half of your body wanted to pass out. No surprise you came almost immediately screaming out for him, his face hold a gorgeous smirk as you fell forward on his chest.

He pushed in two more times, before filling you up as you whimpered. He was panting, his heart trying to slow back down as your head rested on his chest. He lifted your hips just enough to slip out before laying you back down.

"How was that?"

"Your the fucking queen of England."

He chuckled, "strangely, the title of Sargent still sounds better."

"Whatever you wish my queen."

He laughed and adjusted so you were both laying flat and tugged your sheets over you both. 

"We should've done this a long time ago." He smiled, "and definitely a time or two in the squad room."

"We still have time Sargent, if you want to."


	4. That fucking ada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba/you

**Barba**

  * **Didn't think you were the type for public foreplay (l/n).**



You sat your phone down and made small talk. Carisi said it was getting late and offered to walk you home.

"Sonny you live in the other direction, I'll be fine to walk alone." You reassured him.

"I'll walk you," Barba piped in, "you live to north right?"

"Yeah," you nodded.

"Perfect, I'm heading that way. I'll just walk you home." He looked over, as if looking for any sign of hesitance.

"Yeah... Sure that sounds good."

Sonny gave you a hug, "thanks again partner."

"Go get some sleep sonny."

He waved and walked out, Dodds following with a quick bye. You slipped the jacket on, tugging your hair back and downing the rest of your drink like a shot. Barba stood and pulled his jacket on, watching you with a smirk. He nodded to the door and you followed him out side. 

The sky was clear, beautiful for late august. You didn't know you were smiling until he cleared his throat. You snapped your head over and apologized as he laughed.

"Don't apologize, it is nice to see who you are when your not working."

You blushed a little and he watched you shiver just a little, so he put his arm around d your shoulders. You didn't know what to do, so you didn't react. You asked him about himself, he said there wasn't much to tell but you finally got him to speak. He told you stories about growing up and a few from college, it was great to see a different side of the ada. You almost looked sad when you were at your building.

"Here I am."

"I had a good night (l/n)... Thanks for the show." He smiled at your blush.

"I thought you called it foreplay?"

His brow raised, "did you want it to be foreplay?"

You bit your lip and nodded, "come in?"

"After you," he motioned to the door and walked in behind you.

You took his hand and placed it on your waist as you rested your head on his shoulder. You asked him more about himself and he gladly told you more, no rush to get to your apartment. By the time you get to the door you turned towards him and put your arms around his neck to kiss him as he held your hips...  _ **Why does this feel like a date?**_ Unfortunetly, the moment was cut short as your neighbor interrupted.

"Gracie girl, your home." The little old lady smiled, "and you brought a boy!"

"Yes Milly, I had a date tonight after work... Did you need something?"

"Not if your busy, just stop by tomorrow when you can Gracie." The lady smiled at barba, "Ella puede ser ruidoso, siempre lo ha hecho ... pero le encanta cuando son ásperas."  (She can be noisy, she has always done it ... but she loves it when they are rough.)

"gracias por la advertencia (thanks for the warning)." His face turning ever so slightly pink, "Trataré de mantenerla silencioso esta noche (I'll try to keep her quiet tonight)."

The woman chuckled and nodded "Diviértete, niños (have fun, kids)."

You watched her walked in and you called goodnight before turning to Barba, "what did she say?"

"Oh... Nothing." He chuckled, "Gracie?"

"I apparently look like her granddaughter... And since she can't seem to remember I'm not, I let her call me that. And you probably figured out a while back I don't speak Spanish so I have a little struggle trying to understand half of what she said." You thought for a moment, "I know I heard thanks, night, kids... I believe you said warning?"

He started laughing, "I'll tell you later... But maybe we should get out of the hallway before all your building finds out you have company, unless you really want me to speak with all your neighbors."

You pushed the door open and tossed your jacket over the chair by the door, "welcome to casa (l/n)."

He chuckled as he glanced around, "surprisingly not what I pictured... It's actually nice."

"Oh thanks Barba," you rolled your eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," he blushed, "and please... Rafael when we aren't working."

"OK, would you like another drink rrrrrafael," you rolled the r much to his enjoyment.

"No thank you... But," he tossed his jacket off over a chair and pushed his suspenders down to hang off his waist, then he walked behind you and kissed your neck up to your ear before whispering, "I would gladly take you."

You moaned and leaned into him as his hands roamed your lower torso before slipping under your waist band. You moaned again as he slipped a finger through your folds.

He nipped your pulse as you stuttered, "are you going to fuck me in the kitchen or should we retire to the bed room?"

"Why not both?"

You moaned again and he undid your jeans, pushing them down and turning you around, "any objections?"

"No councilor."

"Good, now..." He pulled off your underwear and looked at your naked bottom half, "I need you to be quiet. So hold these right here."

He put your Lacey panties in your mouth before dropping to his knees. His fingers running through your lips again as he chuckled.

"Estás tan húmeda para mí, detective. (You're so wet for me, detective.)" He looked up to make eye contact, "permission to examine the witness?"

You nodded and he lifted your leg over his shoulder. His nose brushing your little bud as he licked from your ass hole up to your clit. Your moans were muffled by the underwear so they were soft, unlike your hands that were white knuckling the counter. He repeated this a few times, pulling back and smiling at your whimper.

"Delicioso ... oh tan dulce. (Delicious ... oh so sweet)," he kissed your inner thigh between each word, "I need to be more hands on detective, wouldn't you agree?"

You moaned and nodded, he rubbed his cheek against your thigh, "I like this silent (y/n) so much better... Maybe I should have Benson send you to my office alone more often to repeat this."

He thrusted a thick finger in on the last word. You were lost, body tingling and begging for more by slowly rocking your hips towards his face. He chuckled and slipped in a second finger, curling them up as your hips shook. He rested his forehead against your lower abdomen and blew softly over your engorged clitorous. You bucked the best you could but he was successfully holding you still as he ever so slowly tortured you. He pushed a third finger in and you gasped, almost gagging on the panties in your mouth. He kissed your bellybutton and looked up at you to make sure you were ok. Once you nodded he sipped his mouth down again and sucked in your nub, flicking it with his tongue. Your hips tried to buck but he had you pinned once he put his free arm across your lower abdomen. He moved fast with his fingers and slow with his mouth, waiting till he felt your body silver before he stopped and pulled away. You groaned and looked at him frustrated.

"No puede haber terminado tan rápidamente (it can't end so quickly)," he purred against your thigh as he kissed it again, "besides, It been a while since I had a good debriefing."

He stood up and pulled the panties out of your mouth before kissing you. You grabbed the back of his head and dragged your hands through his hair. He gladly heated up the kiss and his hands rested on your hips, thumbs massaging in little circles. You let go of your tight grip, allowing him to pull back.

"On your knees." He said it so casually, that it was the second time he added emphasis and a now.

You dropped down and he stroked your hair softly, "what are you waiting for detective? The evidence needs examined."

You undid his belt and pants, pushed them down and hooked a finger in his briefs. You looked up for a second confirmation and he nodded. You pulled them down and gasped at the cock that sprung out. _**He doesn't just have a massive ego**_.

You heard a soft chuckle and he rubbed your cheek, "You don't have to.."

You kissed his tip and watched it jumped and heard him groan. You smiled as you leaned into his palm still caressing the cheek.

"No your just... Larger then I'm use too." You blushed, "legnth and thickness."

"Go slow... Don't feel the need to do more then your comfortable with." He pulled the hair tie out and pushed it all to the left side of your head as you looked at him doe eyes.

You took a deep breath before slowly taking him in hand, his immediate moan reasuring you. You licked his slit and felt his hip buck forward. Your free hand rested on his hip, then you slowly took him in. He tried to hold his hips still, afraid to thrust in and end everything. You reward his restraint by taking in more till he hit the back of your throat. He still had a little over a hand full out of your mouth, so you focused and softly swallowed as you pushed more in. He couldn't stop it this time, his hips pushed but you didn't gag... To both of your surprise.

"Dios mio, Donde has estado toda mi vida? (Dear god, where have you been all my life?)"

You had a inch that wouldn't fit, so you slowly swallowed and bobbed on his pecker. He didn't seem to care, his moans sounded like music to your ears. They were softer then yours but definitely deeper, and definitely making you wetter. Your free hand slipped back and caressed his balls. He gasped sand pulled back.

"Sorry I..."

He grabbed your hand and pulled you up to kiss you. He pinned you against the counter and attacked your mouth feverishly. Only breaking apart for air.

"Don't apologize...I just didn't want to cum so early in the night."

He kicked his clothes off his lower half, and undid his shirt. You undid your vest and shirt, reaching for the bra when he pulled your hands back Infront of you.

"Not yet, I'll do that when I want to." You nodded and he kissed softly before pushing the underwear back in your mouth, "turn around."

You turned around and bent over the counter, holding the counter as you felt him line up, "(y/n)?"

You nodded and pushed back as he pushed in. His hands holding your waist as he pushed all the way in and stopped. You were screaming through the underwear,  _ **Definetly bigger then anyone else.**_ He stayed completely still, waiting for you to give a sign you were adjusted. You rolled your hips and he slowly pulled out to the tip and pushed back in. He repeated this at a slow pace, watching your body gladly moving to meet his and hearing your moans. You must've felt as amazing as he did because he was letting out low moans. 

Only minutes later he pulled out and turned you around, picking you up in a bridal style. He walked you back to your bedroom, laid you on the bed and climbed over you. He pushed your legs apart and lined back up, he looked at you for permission yet again before pushing back in.

"Carajo ... cómo estás todavía tan apretado? (Fuck... How are you still so tight?)" He rested completely sheathed in you, your hips pressed against his hips, "Eres más resbaladizo que el jodido hielo (you are slicker then fucking ice.)"

You didn't need to know what he was saying, just as long as he keeps speaking in Spanish. He finally started thrusting and setting a heavy force in each hit. He pushed you up the bed and made you groan,  _ **God he is a amazing... His ego is well deserved.**_ He watched your face as you tried to moan louder, a smirk gracing his lips before he lowered down and stopped inside you again.

You whimpered and he chuckled, "Don't worry, just need to remove this."

He undid your bra and tossed it off the bed, kissing each nipple as your back arched up to him. He lifted your legs over his shoulder, and towered over you a he pulled back and thrusted hard. You screamed and he stopped before you nodded, a slient please for more. He had your shoulders and head resting on the bed, the rest of you was up off the bed as he kneeled on the bed and thrusted straight down into you. You had never been in this position before but God you knew it was your new favorite. He held you still and pounded into you, both of you moaning like horny teenagers. It felt to good, but you wanted more. Your hands running down his back, tracing down to his ass. You squeezed his ass and barely got a rise, so you went a little farther.

You had never done it before but heard enough about it... The nerves sitting right there were just as sensitive as the ones by his sac, so ran her finger over that spot. His puckered hole felt warmer then the rest of his body. His hips stuttered and he dropped your legs as bent down by your face to catch his breath.  ** _Fuck... I screwed up._  **He let my legs fall and rest again at the bed, still sheathed inside me. I spit the underwear out of my mouth.

"I didn't me..."

He kissed you and dragged your hand back to his ass, "don't... I just wanted to give you a easier angle."

Your eyes locked on his as he pushed back up above you and waited. You pushed your middle finger in and his face was pure bliss.  _ **Oh my god... Barba really is a freak.**_ You kissed his neck and probed his ass with your fingers, he started thrusting again. You were foggy headed but knew that noise he made, he was close.

"Please councilor... Cum for me."

That did it, he came inside you and pulled out with a soft pop. He panted above you and you rubbed a hand up his chest. He put his over it and kissed your fingers.

"We're not done yet... You haven't finished."

Your jaw went slack as you started to say it was fine but he already stuffed the panties back in your mouth, "last time I did this, the girl was louder then I expected." He pinned your hands above your head and ran the other hand down to finger your pussy, "I did promise your neighbor you'd be quiet this time."

You looked confused but he pushed three fingers in before you could attempt to spit out the underwear. He set a fast grueling pace with his hand, no sound but the slosh of the movement and his semen falling out of you. Your body wiggled and twisted trying to get free, the attention he was giving you was to much. Your throat was dry and not coherent noise could be heard from you. Then it happened, your body pulsed and lifted up just a little, his smile told you it was what he was expecting. You never did this before... You didn't thinks you could, but you did. You didn't just come on his hand, your squirted on his hand, arm, and your bed. He kept the grueling pace until after the last drop shot out. He pulled out and licked his fingers as he watched you try to focus your eyes again.

He chuckled and pulled the underwear out, "that was amazing."

You purred as he laid beside you, "we should do this more often."

His kiss to your head was soft as he rolled you over to rest on his chest, "stop by my office tomorrow if you can walk... I'll show you exactly why I don't let people behind my desk."

You whimpered as he rubbed your back, humming softly as you went to sleep.


End file.
